Air starters can be used to start engines such as for example diesel, spark ignited or gas turbine engines. Air starters use compressed fluid such as air to rotatingly drive a vaned rotor which in turn is connected via one or more gears to an engine ring gear or starter gear. Some air starters require lubricant to be added to the compressed air to lubricate portions of the rotor. Some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.